Anthems
by froz3nt3rs
Summary: So this is just a fanfic of songs I listen to that have lyrics with a message I can imagine PJO characters wanting to say, or feeling. First chapter is Luke to Hermes! And submit any ideas you have. T in case of obscenities in songs.
1. Chapter 1

**So this isn't a proper story, not really, but it's been playing on my mind for a while. Basicly, it's songs that have lyrics that make me think of what some pjo characters say to others. You can listen to the song online, on YouTube or something. So, yeah. Any ideas, you can review.**

1

-Luke To Hermes-

Perfect- Simple Plan

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
Can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand (you don't understand)

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

**So that's it. Already, the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! There's nothing more to say. Like, honestly.**

2

-Annabeth To Luke-

(As He Lay Dying)

Anthem Of The Angels- Breaking Benjamin

White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye

Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to grey

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye

Your're dead alive _[x4]_

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye

**And we're done! Please review what you think, and any suggestions you have. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter. For this one, the words in italics in the lyrics are words I've chaned to fit the scene. So all the words in italics were originally the word: Father.**

3

-Nico To His Mother-

(When she was dead)

-Welcome To The Black Parade- My Chemical Romance

When I was a young boy,  
My_ Mother _took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

She said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
She said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My _Mother_ took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
She said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling he's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)


	4. Chapter 4

**The 4th. Already 2 views! Yay!**

4

-To Ethan Nakamura-

King Of Silence- We Came As Romans

Woah...

Let me go into this past and see just what's mine  
Vices and curses have all defied  
The man I've become, the man I could be  
Blinding my eyes with my country's sin

This world is filled with selfishness  
Finally the king that's created for it  
As you try to remember the person you are  
You find that you gave up this time

Everyone gets lost sometimes  
Stand up you may find  
Its not as hard as you think  
Cause no one is born the King Of Silence  
So choose your voice  
Just speak up, don't back down  
Don't wear that crown  
Let your voice scream out  
Born the King Of Silence  
So choose your voice  
Just speak up, don't back down  
Don't wear that crown  
Let your voice scream out  
Don't let it hold you down  
Be true to who you are!

Sometimes in this life the world may not be with you  
Sometimes you must fight yourself with your fear behind you  
You can't feel on top of the world with the weight of the world on your shoulders  
You can't feel on top of the world, with the weight of the world...

Everyone gets lost sometimes  
Stand up, you may find  
Its not as hard as you think  
Cause no one is born the King Of Silence  
So choose your voice  
Just speak up, don't back down  
Don't wear that crown  
Let your voice scream out  
Born the King Of Silence  
So choose your voice  
Just speak up, don't back down  
Don't wear that crown  
Let your voice scream out  
Don't let it hold you down  
Be true to who you are!

The King Of Silence!  
The King Of Silence!

Cause no one is born the King Of Silence  
So choose your voice  
So speak up, don't back down  
Don't wear that crown  
Let your voice scream out!  
Born the King Of Silence  
So choose your voice  
Just be calm, don't back down  
Don't wear that crown  
Let your voice scream out  
Don't let it hold you down  
Be true to who you are!

Be true!  
Yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

**Already 15 views!**

4

-Thalia To Luke-

(When She Found That He Had Turned To Kronos)

All I Wanted- Paramore

Think of me when you're out  
When you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well it's a shame I'm a dream

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
And fall asleep on the couch  
Wake up early, the black and white re-runs  
That escape from my mouth, oh

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to relive the start  
Maybe then we'd remember to slow down  
At all of our favorite parts

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews I had for the first few chapters! This chapter is for GeekyKiki, who suggested this song. **  
**VirtualViola03: I thought so too! (Chapter 1.) Glad you could. (Chapter 2.) He has to be. He is the only son of Hades! (Chapter 3). Glad you thought so! (Chapter 4.)**  
**GeekyKiki: Thanks for your suggestions. I've never listened to How Far We've Come, but I'm going to as soon as this chapter is done!**

6

-The Demigods During The Second Titan War-

This Is War- Thirty Seconds To Mars

A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war.

To the soldier, the civilian,  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!

A warning to the prophet,  
The liar, the honest,  
This is war.

To the leader, the pariah,  
The victor, the messiah,  
This is war.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight!

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is won

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!

A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back. And I'm angry. **  
**Eliminator Forum: I'm furious that you placed my fanfiction in your community, 'Reportable Offense', which, by the way is spelt incorrectly. What good reason do you have for this? Is this because of my lack of disclaimer? Because I forgot to add one in, and was going to do that this very chapter, and which I still will do. I'd appreciate it if you would inform me of why you included my fanfiction in that category. What would you report this for? It's simply some songs that I could imagine fitting in some scenes in the Percy Jackson series, and which I decided to share with the world. Is there something inexcusable about this? Because I deem it very rude and ridiculous to do something like that without the knowledge of the author. If you want to place someone's story in a category like that, it's of my opinion that you should tell them first, and why you have done so, so that the mistake can be fixed. And do you simply roam the website searching for stories you believe to break the rules? As it seems so, with you having 5, 568 stories in that community. I'm disgusted that you would just creep around in the shadows like that, leaving any mistakes as they are, making no effort for them to be fixed, and saying that they could be reported. If you think that so strongly, then why have you not reported it? Your actions are cowardly and I take extreme offence.**

**I'm sorry for any other readers who read through my rant. But I do not think it was necessary to place this story in that category. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Not the characters, or the songs. This goes for all previosuly written chapters, this chapter and any future chapters.**

**Anyway, this chapter is once again dedicated to GeekyKiki, because she also suggested his song.**

7

-For The Seven-

How Far We've Come- Matchbox 20

Hello  
Hello  
Hello

Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Dedicated to Wisdom owl, who suggested this song. Please keep sending in suggestions!

Chapter 8

-For The Seven-

C'mon- Panic! At The Disco

It's getting late, and I  
Cannot seem to find my way home tonight  
Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole  
Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone  
What would my head be like  
If not for my shoulders  
Or without your smile  
May it follow you forever  
May it never leave you  
To sleep in the stone,  
May we stay lost on our way home

C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

If I should die tonight  
May I first just say I'm sorry  
For I, never felt like anybody  
I am a man of many hats although I  
Never mastered anything  
When I am ten feet tall  
I've never felt much smaller, since the fall  
Nobody seems to know my name  
So don't leave me to sleep all alone  
May we stay lost on our way home?

C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate

It could leave, it could leave, come the morning

Celebrate the night  
It's the fall before the climb

Shall we sing, shall we sing, 'til the morning

If I fall forward, you fall flat

And if the sun should lift me up  
Would you come back? C'mon!

_[music interlude]_

C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

So c'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

YEAH YEAH YEAH!

It's getting late and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**And it's the ninth chapter. This one is once again dedicated to Wisdom owl and black-belt sleeper. Wisdom owl, because it was he/she who suggesed this song, and black-belt sleeper because I'm grateful for his/her support. x**

9

-When Percy And Annabeth Fall Into Tartarus-

Falling-Cryoshell

Lights out  
No one here  
Hear the silence  
Scent of fear

You start running  
With mistrusting and skeptical eyes  
Are you haunted?  
I call out  
I'm counting on you

Falling  
Is this the end of the line?  
And can we make it in time?  
Falling  
My world is spinning around  
I'm crashing into the ground  
Falling  
Now I need you to see  
It's up to you and me  
I'm counting on you

(In the shadows)

All gray  
Darkened days  
A stone in my chest (chest, chest...)  
The feel weighs me down  
I'm counting on you

Falling  
Is this the end of the line?  
And can we make it in time?  
Falling  
My world is spinning around  
I'm crashing into the ground  
Falling  
Now I need you to see  
It's up to you and me  
I'm counting on you

(Far out of reach)  
(Listen to them preach)  
(Bring you to your knees)  
('Till you're too hard to please)  
(Soon you will see)  
(If you won't set you free)  
(In time you'll know)  
How to let it go

How to let it go

Falling  
Is this the end of the line?  
And can we make it in time?  
Falling  
My world is spinning around  
I'm crashing into the ground  
I'm counting on you

To push on through

I'm counting on you (you, you, you.)


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to ChocCoatedBananas, for favouriting and following. Thanks! And to everyone, please keep sending in suggestions.**

10

-From Percy, Upon Finding That He Was A Demigod-

Welcome To My Life- Simple Plan

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

**Please keep reviewing, favouriting and following!**

**froz3nt3ars**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has viewed, the number of which is 659 so far. Thanks to everyone who spent a few minutes of their like reading song lyrics that I think have a particular message in.**

11

-To Every Demigod Who Fought In Any War-

Hope- We Came As Romans

Yeah

Sometimes I feel so wrong  
Like I'm being held down  
I feel my heart like a rock, it's sinking  
These days can get so dark  
Like an eclipse in the sky  
But I can rise above  
I can find the light

I can run  
I can change all the answers  
Or what I'll hope they'll be

I won't stop  
I won't let my own questions  
Fade away in my dreams

Don't fade away

We won't fall to our knees  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer  
Are you in or you out?  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer

We all fall, crawl out of the fear you're in  
Don't give up  
We won't fall to our knees  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer whoa whoa  
So give me an answer, now whoa whoa  
Give me an answer

Stand up  
You have a voice to be heard  
You're worth more than words  
So let your fire burn  
Oh, your flame will be lit  
Again when a candle is burned at both ends  
And there's nothing left

You can change  
You can become selfless  
You're not set in stone

You will wade through mistakes that we all make  
But just hold on

Don't fade away (hold on)

We won't fall to our knees  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer  
Are you in or you out?  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer

We all fall, crawl out of the fear you're in  
Don't give up  
We won't fall to our knees  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer

We are the one true hope (whoa)  
So are you with me (whoa)  
Or will you fall to your knees? (whoa)

We are the one true hope (whoa)  
So are you with me (whoa)  
Or will you fall to your knees? (whoa)

We are the one true hope  
We are the one true hope

We won't fall to our knees  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer  
Are you in or you out?  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer

We all fall, crawl out of the fear you're in  
Don't give up  
We won't fall to our knees  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer whoa whoa  
Give me an answer, now whoa whoa  
Give me an answer


	12. Chapter 12

**Dedicated to The Librarian (Guest) for suggesting this song, and the scenario. Please keep sending reviews.**

12

-Leo To His Mother-

Little Talks- Of Monsters And Men

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
_[Video version:]_ The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake  
_[Live version:]_ The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes

And some days I can't even trust myself  
It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love.

_[Video version:]_ Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right  
_[Live version:]_ Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I'm right  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Hey!

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back, after a week in Turkey! And I wanted to come home to the beautiful internet. So this chapterm is dedicated to The Librarian again, for suggesting this song.**

13

-To Luke, When He Was Kronos-

Demons- Imagine Dragons

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is dedicated to The Librarian for suggesting the song and the scenario.**

14

-To Percy, When He Woke Up With No Memories-

Pompeii by Bastille

Eh-eh-o eh-o _[4x]_

I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Grey clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settles around us

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Grey clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
If you close your eyes

Eh-eh-o eh-o _[4x]_

Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Grey clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

Eh-eh-o eh-o _[4x]_


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! That's all I have to say, except that this chapter is dedicated to GeekyKiki, for suggesting the song.**

15

-To Silena After Charlie's Death-

The Lonely- Christina Perri

2am; where do I begin,  
Crying off my face again.  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

Too afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night.  
But the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me til I fall asleep.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me and the lonely.

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to Leosparawhore for suggesting the song.**

16

-From Leo to his Mother-

Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is for TheDemiPotterJayVampieCahill for suggesting the song.

17

-To Percabeth-

State Of Grace- Taylor Swift  X[

I'm walking fast through the traffic lights  
Busy streets and busy lives  
And all we know  
Is touch and go  
We are alone with our changing minds  
We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time

And I never (never) saw you coming  
And I'll never (never) be the same

You come around and the armor falls  
Pierce the room like a cannon boom  
Now all we know is don't let go  
We are alone, just you and me  
Up in your room and our slates are clean  
Just twin fire signs  
Four blue eyes

So you were never a saint  
And I loved in shades of wrong  
We learn to live with the pain  
Mosaic broken hearts  
But this love is brave and wild

And I never (never) {_[x8:]_ Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh-ooh} saw you coming  
And I'll never (never) be the same

This is a state of grace  
This is the worthwhile fight  
Love is a ruthless game  
Unless you play it good and right  
These are the hands of fate  
You're my Achilles heel  
This is the golden age of something good and right and real

And I never (never) saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same

And I never (never) {_[x8:]_ Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh-ooh} saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same

This is a state of grace  
This is the worthwhile fight  
Love is a ruthless game  
Unless you play it good and right


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is for Kylie Smith for suggesting the song.**

18

-Annabeth to Percy-

I Want Crazy- Hunter Hayes

I'm booking myself a one way flight  
I gotta see the color in your eyes  
And telling myself I'm gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time

Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed  
It got washed away in a summer rain  
You can't undo a fall like this  
'Cause love don't know what distance is  
Yeah, I know it's crazy

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy

Yeah

I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why  
Wanna feel good, don't have to be right  
The world makes all kinds of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does

I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes  
I love that we're rebels, and we still believe  
We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah

Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
You with me baby? Let's be crazy

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy

Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking  
There's no such thing as wild enough,  
And maybe we just think too much  
Who needs to play it safe in love?  
Let's be crazy!

Na na na na oh na na na na oh

Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy  
I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy  
Yeah…


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is for Kylie Smith for suggesting the song.**

19

-Percy To Annabeth-

Runnin' Outta Moonlight- Randy Houser

Don't you worry 'bout gettin' fixed up  
When you wake up, you're pretty enough  
Look out your window at the cloud of dust  
That's my headlights, that's my truck

Come on baby, don't you keep me waitin'  
I gotta go, I've got a reservation  
Tailgate for two underneath the stars  
Kiss on your lips when you're in my arms

Whoa  
Girl, every now and then you get a night like this  
Whoa  
This is one that we don't wanna miss, no

Come on baby let me take you on a night ride  
Windows down, sittin' on my side  
Tick tock now we're knocking on midnight  
Me and you girl runnin' outta moonlight  
I wanna hold you till the break of dawn  
Hear the crickets sing a riverside love song  
Hey baby, all we got is all night  
Come on now we're runnin' outta moonlight

Girl I bet you thought I lost my mind  
Outta the blue pulling into your drive  
Wonder why I got you way out here  
Have you ever seen a sky this clear

Whoa  
Girl, you never look better than you do right now  
Whoa  
Oh heaven, let your light shine down

Come on baby let me take you on a night ride  
Windows down, sittin' on my side  
Tick tock now we're knocking on midnight  
Me and you girl runnin' outta moonlight  
I wanna hold you till the break of dawn  
Hear the crickets sing a riverside love song  
Hey baby, all we got is all night  
Come on now we're runnin' outta moonlight

Whoa  
Girl, every now and then you get a night like this  
Whoa  
This is one that we don't wanna miss, no

Come on baby let me take you on a night ride  
Windows down, sittin' on my side  
Tick tock now we're knocking on midnight  
Me and you girl runnin' outta moonlight  
I wanna hold you till the break of dawn  
Hear the crickets sing a riverside love song  
Hey baby, all we got is all night  
Come on now we're runnin' outta moonlight

Hey baby don't it feel so right  
Come on now we're runnin' outta moonlight  
All I wanna do is hold you tight  
Come on, come on, come on we're runnin' outta moonlight

Whoa  
Yea we're runnin' outta moonlight  
Whoa


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I'm really happy with all the reviews I've been getting, and all the suggestions and requests that you've been reviewing. Without all of them, I'd probably still be stuck on chapter three or four, listening to music even more tha I usually do, trying to find even the slightest hint of something that might fit a character. So thanks to everyone who reviewed. And this chapter is for RandomPerson, for suggesting the song, and all of those reasons why it fits. And it's also for Blackjack The Hippogriff for the praise of this, and for suggesting another fic that could inspire me.**

20

-To Luke-

End Where I Begin- The Script

Sometimes tears say all there is to say  
Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away  
Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin

It's the end where I begin  
It's the end where I begin

Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes  
Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, away  
Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin

It's the end where I begin  
It's the end where I begin

Now I'm alive  
and my ghosts are gone  
I've shed all the pain  
I've been holding on  
The cure for a heart  
Is to move along, is to move along  
So move along  
_[X3]_  
What don't kill a heart  
Only makes it strong

It's the End where I  
End where I  
End where I begin

Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes  
Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, away


	21. Chapter 21

**Yellow! So I was listening to music last night, and I once again found a song by myself! It's taken so long! I'm so proud! So this chapter is for MEEEEE!**

21

-From Every Demigod/ Luke to their Godly Parents-

A Trophy Father's Trophy Son- Sleeping With Sirens

Father, father, tell me where have you been?  
Its been hell not having you here  
I've been missing you so bad  
And you don't seem to care  
When I go to sleep at night, you're not there  
When I go to sleep at night, do you care?

Do you even miss us?  
Your bottle's your mistress  
I need to know, I need to know

Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I did?  
Did I make a mistake cause  
I'm trying to deal with the pain  
I don't understand this, is this how it is?  
I will try to understand

Father, father, tell me where are you now?  
Its been hell not having you  
Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town  
With no note telling where  
When I go to sleep at night, you're not there  
When I go to sleep at night, do you care?

I need to know, I need to know

Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I did?  
Did I make a mistake cause  
I'm trying to deal with the pain  
I don't understand this, is this how it is?

Why are you running away?  
I don't understand this, is this how it is?  
Why are you running away?  
Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know

Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?

Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line  
But I carry the thought along with you in my mind  
But is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?  
Family!

Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I did?  
Did I make a mistake cause  
I'm trying to deal with the pain  
I don't understand this, is this how it is?

Why are you running away?  
I don't understand this, is this how it is?  
Why are you running away?  
Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know

Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?


	22. Chapter 22

**Ths chapter is to GhstKng13.**

**Bluestorm Deputy Of RohanClan: Thanks for suggesting it, but I don't thunk that I'll use that one because it's not like, an actual song that you could find a video or something to, I think. But thanks anyway.**

22

Annabeth To Percy-

(When She Is Waiting To See Him After He Was Missing For Six Months)

A Thousand Years- Christina Perri

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the 2, 996 views that I've had! And this chapter is again for GhstKng13. I actually thing this song is perfect for Reyna.**

23

-To Reyna-

She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_[in the background:]_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah, yeah.

_[softly:]_  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is for AllHailTheCookie for suggesting the song and scenario. (Awesome name, btw.)**

24  
-To Every Demigod That Ever Struggled With Life-

Move Along- All American Rejects

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
_[x3]_

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
_[fade out]_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to GhstKing13 (Guest), muhahaha, I had to add that, anyway, for sending in the scene and the scenario. Normally, I would be too lazy to update straight after a chapter for something else, but the power of pleading-cute-baby-seal-that-needs-help eyes should never be underestimated.**

25

-Hazel And Bianca To Nico-

Innocent- Taylor Swift

I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
And everybody believed in you?

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
You're still an innocent,  
You're still an innocent.

Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you had seen what you know now then

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
Before the monsters caught up to you?

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not what you've been  
You're still an innocent  
It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did.  
You're still an innocent.

Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too  
Minds change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to be brand new

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not what you've been  
You're still an innocent.  
It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent.  
You're still an innocent.

Lost your balance on a tightrope.  
It's never too late to get it back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to RoyalFoodling (Guest) for this chapter, basically. Love OneRepublic.**

26

-To The Seven, Nico, Luke and Thalia-

Counting Stars- OneRepublic

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, coudn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Oh, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,  
Sitting, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,  
Sitting, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,  
Sitting, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,  
Sitting, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons are learnt


	27. Chapter 27

Hey Guys. I'm saying that I won't be updating anything for a few days because my dog's really ill. He's supposed to be having a scan tommorow, but we're not sure if he'll be able to resurface after the anisthetic. It's very likely that what he's got is a tumour, and that he'll be put down. He's been my best friend frined since I was nearly two years old, and I love him. I used to fall asleep beside him when I was a little kid, and share all my toys with him. As I got older, he's always been that person who you can tell anything to, and they won't judge you. He's just one of those dogs that you can rely on for unconditional love. So things are quite stressful now.

froz3nt3atrs x


	28. Chapter 28

**FInally back, people! I know I've taken forever, but I've made it. Thanks to imjustsupercool for the song and scenario.**

-Percy To Gabe, When He Treats Sally Badly-  
Facedown- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

_[x2]_  
Face down in the dirt,  
she said, "This doesn't hurt",  
she said, "I finally had enough."

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
He's coming round again.

_[x2]_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt,  
she said, "This doesn't hurt",  
she said, "I finally had enough."


	29. Chapter 29

**So this is one I though of myself. Not all of the lyrics go, but I put it on mostly because of the chorus, and the line, you can run but you'll never escape.**

-To Every Demigod Who's Ever Wanted To Escape-  
Shadow Moses- Bring Me The Horizon

[2x]

Can you tell from the look in our eyes?  
(we're going nowhere)  
We live our lives like we're ready to die  
(we're going nowhere)

I thought I buried you and covered the tracks  
You'll have to take this with your cold dead hands  
I thought I buried you  
What's dead can never die

I thought I'd cut you loose, severed the feeling  
I slipped through the cracks and you caved in my ceiling  
I thought I buried you  
What's dead can never die

(Fuck!)

Can you tell from the look in our eyes?  
(we're going nowhere)  
We live our lives and we're ready to die  
(we're going nowhere)  
You can run but you'll never escape  
(over and over again)  
Will we ever see the end?  
(we're going nowhere)

This is sempiternal  
Will we ever see the end?  
This is sempiternal  
Over and over, again and again.

Rise from the dead you say?  
Secrets don't sleep 'til they're took to the grave  
Signal the sirens, rally the troops  
Ladies and gentlemen,  
It's the moment of truth

_[2x]_  
Can you tell from the look in our eyes?  
(we're going nowhere)  
We live our lives like we're ready to die  
(we're going nowhere)  
You can run but you'll never escape  
(over and over again)  
Will we ever see the end?  
(we're going nowhere)

This is sempiternal  
Will we ever see the end?  
This is sempiternal  
Over and over, again and again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks To A Random Demigod for the song and scenario.**

- To Seven, As Gaia Has A Bounty On Their Heads-  
Wanted Dead Or Alive- Bon Jovi

It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think

_[Chorus]_

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive _[x4]_


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to TeamLeo4Life, for the song and scenario.**

-To Any, And Every Powerful Demigod-   
Radioactive- Imagine Dragons

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive


	32. Chapter 32

**Also to TeamLeo4Life for the song, and the scenario,**

-To Annabeth, When She Was Unable To Find Percy-

A Thousand Miles- Vanessa Carlton

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight


	33. Chapter 33

**This is by me. I'm just thinking of things as I listen to the songs. ]**

-To Percy, When He Thinks Of Annabeth When He Bathes In The River Styx-  
Miles Away- Memphis May Fire feat Kellin Quinn

I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife (Annabeth) for what seems like the millionth time. They said it gets easier, but they lied. She looks at me and says "Really baby? I will be just fine," but then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry. And that is when I ask myself;

How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home. She needs me, but I know they need me too. So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do.

Really I'm so thankful for the people I meet, the places I've been and the things I've seen, but when she's not here it doesn't feel like I'm living my dream. I know they say that no one is perfect, but I swear she's perfect for me and that makes it so much harder to leave.

How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home. She needs me, but I know they need me too. So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do.

If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away. Please be strong, be strong for me. I need you to show me how to change the inside of me. For my heart, for their sake. Be strong, be strong for me!

How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, so alone!

How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home. She needs me, but I know they need me too. So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do.


End file.
